User talk:Sulfur/Archive2007
For older discussions, see the archives. Messing around with my user page Thanks for fixing the link. :-) Picard(o) 23:25, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :No problem. I noticed the discrepancies in the name in general, and decided to track down, and fix, all of the links and other text, and your page happened to have the last of 'em. At least I apologized in the change text, Eh? :) -- Sulfur 23:29, 3 January 2007 (UTC) I noticed a disrepancy between the tombstone and the articles, but I thought that maybe it said 'Tsingtao' in the credits, so I decided to let it be. Picard(o) 23:33, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :As I understand it, the credits were simply "Ray" (no last name), and the last name was actually determined by the spelling on the tombstone. Seems reasonable to me. I guess. Heh. -- Sulfur 23:35, 3 January 2007 (UTC) ::Sure does. Picard(o) 09:47, 4 January 2007 (UTC) thanks! Hey, I didn't know how to reformat the image or whatever. I'm still new and have a lot to learn about wiki stuff. Thanks for the help and your continued patience! I, too could use some help polishing up my user pageBabaganoosh 03:40, 9 January 2007 (UTC) WTRiker here. Hi. WTRiker here. Sorry for all the edits on Ship of the Line, but I was flipping through what I have currently read of it and was adding in the chapter info as I flipped through the pages, plus I was on and off of the page several times due to needs (food, call of nature,etc). So, once again, sorry for all the edits; I'll try not to do that anymore. --WTRiker 01:19, 15 January 2007 (UTC) thanks Any idea how I can turn those notes into an article? I've seen Star Trek is..., but are there any other models for summaries of production bibles? Morwen 13:57, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :An article on the STTNG writer's bible you mean? you'd be breaking new ground, no matter how you did it. :) :Do you actually have the book? If so, starting with a scan of the cover (or something as such) would likely be a good place to go. I'd suggest maybe using the aforementioned "Star Trek is..." page as a starting "template". In theory, it could lead into a series of such "reference books", assuming that all of that information can be found. Some of the information from the various bibles and casting notes has found its way into articles, specifically the Jean-Luc Picard one. Either way, if you get started on it and want someone to look over it, just give a yell. -- Sulfur 14:25, 17 January 2007 (UTC) I do indeed (although have no access to a scanner). Okies. Morwen 19:55, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :Go hit up Kinko's or something and get the cover scanned maybe. Idaknow. Something. Heheh. :) -- Sulfur 20:47, 17 January 2007 (UTC) You're amazing! How in the galexy do you do all those edits?! It's astounding. It's like you just see an episode, notice a phrase or image, and write an article. All I do is write stubs. How do you do it?!? -- User talk:42bens 42bens 02:56, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :Practice, practice, practice. Some of it is wandering about just reading and noticing something out of place or something that needs adding. Well, most of it is that. The rest comes from deciding to clean something up or complete something and then just working through that. For example, my current project is trying to finish off the entire run of the Gold Key comic books, writers, artists, etc. Everything's now done except for the last 10 issues. Yay! Tomorrow I'll do those methinks. :) -- Sulfur 02:48, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Thank you for your introduction and I plan to continue writing from the wanted articles list and evn clean up an article here or there. Thanks. ^_- 42bens 02:56, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Just as you were editing Martin Pasko so was I! I guess I was too slow... 42bens 03:21, 19 January 2007 (UTC) You are too fast! Not that it is a bad thing Memory Alpha is always in need of improvement. 42bens 04:14, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Episode Formats Received message re All Our Yesterdays changes, thanks. Is it going to mess things up to add a "Production Timeline" section for TOS episodes that do not as yet have them?? Please advise, I am really enjoying the work but don't want to screw things up. thanks!! euphorik6 04:14, 21 January 2007 (UTC) :Not in the slightest. In fact, it's encouraged, as long as you match 'em with the other ones. Use the ' ' subsectioning for it so that it falls as a subsection of the Background Information section, and it should be all good. :) -- Sulfur 18:58, 21 January 2007 (UTC) McCoy's full name Re: Shelby - see my note on Talk:Leonard McCoy#McCoy's full name for a related situation. -- Renegade54 18:49, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :Yah, I saw that previously. And I agree. Non-canon full names should be relegated to the bg notes. And I think that Shelby's article does that now, doesn't it? -- Sulfur 18:50, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Yep, it does. I guess I should eliminate the non-canon middle initial from McCoy, too. -- Renegade54 19:08, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Merging Redirect Talk Pages I'll leave you to do any of that stuff yourself! :) I must sleep now, as I've a splitting headache with watching so many ENT episodes today! (13!) And it's 4am here in Scotland. Good night, it's been fun! :) --Defiant 03:59, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Polar Affective Disorder I made a mistake on the Polar Affective Disorder ... it wasn't the correct disorder that Janeway Et al were diagnosed with. I tried to remove the page, but I was told not to erase pages. Was and Is I haven't stayed current on proper writing style here, but wouldn't something like a nut or type of fudge always be a nut or fudge? Instead of formerly being a nut or type fudge? I only ask out of curiosity. :) Lt. Washburn 10:45, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :No, remember that we're looking back at things as if we're writing this from the distant future when everything is complete and sorted out. As such, nuts and fudge may not exist anymore. The worst part is when the first half of the sentence is in the 'present tense', and the second half in the 'past tense'. I generally just shove everything into past tense, since it's easier to write and read really. :) -- Sulfur 14:57, 29 January 2007 (UTC) I think...this sounds fishy. I certainly understand how you would use past tense for a lot of things, but rather than your example of changing tenses mid sentence, referring to things like this in the past tense doesn't seem correct to me. Has this been discussed more widely using an example like this? This IS an item. This IS how it IS used generally. This IS how it WAS used specifically. I want to point out that I think my version is more widely accepted. -- Lt. Washburn 15:40, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :Yes, it has been discussed ad nauseum. I'd go hunting for pages, but am at work right now, so I'll have to hunt them down a bit later. But the decision was made (somewhere along the way) that we're writing this as if we're looking back on things and they're all done and over with. -- Sulfur 15:42, 29 January 2007 (UTC) I'm not disputing that that articles be written from a future perspective. Just that some things discussed in them, divorced from some specific era or event, can be referred to in the present tense. Any specific mention of that thing would subsequently be worded in the past tense. Example: A Member's Only jacket was popular in the 80's, but a jacket is a type of clothing. Now, if jackets themselves ever go out of style, it might make sense to change the tense. I think to write it from a future so distant that jackets are some item out of history doesn't make a lot of sense. It will sound bizarre. I found a page you created that does exactly that. I hesitate to link to it so you don't edit it. :) Just kidding. Antitachyon Where I might go to have this arbitrated? -- Lt. Washburn 16:09, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :I think that the idea of that was that base things (ie, star systems, elements, etc) that will last "until the end of time" are written as present tense, and transient things (jackets, fudge, people, species, etc) are written in past tense. I'll look for the reference on that stuff this afternoon for you. :Now, I also do realize that some planetary systems (etc) are written in the past tense, some of them mine, some by others. Personally, I'm of the opinion that everything should be in the same tense. And since we're describing a large number of events in past tense, it should all be in past tense. But that's only my take on things. :Pre-P.S. When writing on talk pages, please make sure that you keep your indents at the same level in each discussion as per as it makes it easier for readers to actually follow the conversation. -- Sulfur 16:28, 29 January 2007 (UTC) its a long list * pages with "it's" => 3214 * pages with "its" => 7982 It's pages, only in main an image namespaces: :'' --Bp 12:34, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Bot? Hi Sulfur. Have you ever thought about requesting a bot account? You're doing much (and good) maintenance work, but doing it with a bot could reduce the time you spend on it and and would avoid filling up Recent Changes with all those edits at the same time. -- Cid Highwind 20:27, 31 January 2007 (UTC) : I think was discussed on IRC that no one could figure out how to do spelling/grammar checks-- hence the above list. --Alan del Beccio 20:30, 31 January 2007 (UTC) ::Something like that. I could get a bot account, and then use that one for such changes as these, so that it doesn't fill up the RC. The issue is that most of the changes I tend to make are grammatical ones, and those are ''really tough to automate. At best. :) -- Sulfur 20:59, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Well, difficult to completely automate, but definitely still easier to handle semi-automatically by a bot. A simple call to replace.py with parameters "it's" (from) and "its"/"it is" (to, first run/second run) would avoid much clutter on RC and be easier to handle than visiting/editing all those pages in a browser. You'd still have to decide between Yes and No for each possible occurence, but that would be it... -- Cid Highwind 23:27, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Vino Veritas Do you have the album from which this cover came from? --Alan del Beccio 01:13, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :no, but a friend of mine does, so i got him to rip the vinyl to mp3 so that i could listen to it. man, it's ghastly! :) -- Sulfur 03:50, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations admin Sulfur! :-) --OuroborosCobra talk 14:10, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :Same here... congrats! :) -- Renegade54 15:32, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::You left a split second before I submitted my own congratulations on IRC. For that, I'm asking that your admin privileges be revoked IMMEDIATELY! :P Seriously, though, congratulations. :) --From Andoria with Love 04:40, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :::It was well timed. All in the plan. :) And thanks all. -- Sulfur 21:47, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Image Sizes Great job on the Minerals article that you put together. Please do note (it's been fixed by an anon already), that images in articles should use the 'thumb' attribute as opposed to a pixel size (ie 200px). The 'thumb' attribute allows the viewer's settings to decide how big the picture should be. The only time when this should be avoided is on list pages (such as those lists of unnamed characters), where the image should be set to '150px'. Again, great work on the article! -- Sulfur 03:01, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Thank you and congratulations admin Sulfur! :-) -- Organia3313 23:21, 7 February 2007